The Best Of Both Worlds
by XxEpicSunshine
Summary: Melody is a college student, living with her loving boyfriend Berry. But Berry doesn't know that Melody works with other boyfriend Mello in the mafia. Can Melody keep both relationships as far away from the two boys? And what will Matt do when he finds out what his best friend Melody is doing! OCXMELLOXOC
1. Chapter 1

"We are so going to ace this test," Berry smirked, and closed his text book.

"Yeah, but a little studying won't kill us…" Melody sighed; trying her best to keep up with all the letters.

Berry was Melody's friend. _Best_ friend. And boyfriend. No, his name really wasn't Berry, but it was a code name. Why choose Berry? A fruit? Because he thought Kira was a joke. Berry had a better chance of getting attacked by 50 flying sharks with loaded missiles then getting killed by Kira. So everywhere he went, he smiled, shook peoples hand firmly, and gave them a dead staring glare while saying '_Hi, I'm Berry.'_

He only kept the code name for Melody, who insisted plenty of times to be careful of Kira. Although Berry thought it was silly, Melody had always taken full precaution because she had seen the work of Kira threw her other friends. Berry meant the world to her, and no one, absolutely no one was going to hurt him because of her.

"Wait! You know what subject I need help in?!" Berry yelled, throwing his hands in the air, the textbook falling out of his lap.

"Huh?" Melody stared blankly at him, wondering why he started yelling.

"Your lips," Berry grinned, and waked towards her, kissing her ever so softly.

"Ah, that subject is quite the hard one." Melody laughed; while Berry was on top of her.

"You know what is way harder then your lips though?"

"What?"

"The button on your pants…how could I ever pass that if I don't study?" He gave a small pout, looking at Melody with big eyes.

Melody opened the button for him, giving him the most innocent look she could come up with.

"I think you can pass on that one," Melody giggled, and the night continued on from there, doing Kami knows what.

* * *

Melody was a college student, only 19 years of age. She loved to live her life; have fun, and stay out late. Although she does sound like your normal teenage girl in college, she was far from it. She had no parental guardians; as she grew up in Whammy's house. Yes, _the_ whammy's house. She wasn't smart like Mello and Near but she definitely was up there. Her attention span for studying was quite short, and Melody found no interest in following the path of her friends. She wanted to be normal and live her life like a teenager, not join an agency or work hard on cases. Honestly, all she wanted was to be something simple like a veterinarian, or a lawyer. Although she wanted to carve a path different from her friends, there was something in her that couldn't let go of one person.

She worked in the mafia with Mello, her part time job if you'd like to call it.

Mello to her, was her boyfriend. Now let's not get all upset and point fingers, as she was just with this 'Berry' fellow.

But Mello wasn't _really_ her boyfriend. Sure, they had sex and she worked for him, but he wasn't really the definition of Boyfriend. Melody loved Mello with everything she had, the fast lifestyle, the wild sex, the drinking and cigarette smoking and doing crazy jobs, while being a college student was fun beyond words. But to Melody, the definition of boyfriend was a guy who got you flowers, candy, nice dates, and teddy bears.

Mello was none of the above. Mello had no problem disregarding her for one his whores of the night, and definitely had a problem calling Melody his _girlfriend._

Of course this upset Melody greatly, but she had simply ignored it and had given up in defeat that Mello would never change, it was who he was. She always wished she could fuse them both together to create the perfect, most sweet, bad-ass boyfriend. But life could never be that easy…

Melody had always slept in Berry's house, he had his own apartment that was apart of the college. He was on very good terms with everyone, so no one ever gave him a problem when Melody crashed or stayed there.

* * *

Her head was placed on his buff chest, he was amazingly built and was considered one of the hottest pieces of ass at their school. He comfort was soon ruined when she heard her phone buzzing and ringing.

"Ugh…" She groggily woke up, rubbing her eyes, and leaned over Berry. The night table was on his side of the bed. Clasping the phone tightly to her hand, she opened it, and threw herself on the pillow.

"Yo…?"

"I need you here." Melody groaned, not even a good morning?

"Dude it's like, what, 8 in the morning?"

"It's 11. And yes, I need you now."

"Ugh ok, ok, man. I'll be there in 45 minutes or so."

"Bye."

Mello hung up, and so did Melody. She got off the bed, scanning the room for extra clothes, when Berry grabbed her arm.

"Where you going?" Berry turned over on his side, his eyes still half closed, but he had a strong grip on her.

"Work love! They need me at the coffee shop," She kissed his cheek and she felt him smile.

Nope, Berry didn't know about the mafia. If he did, he'd kill her before she had the chance to explain. But it's like, she wasn't _really_ in the mafia. She just worked for Mello. Yeah, that sounded better. Although if she said that too, he'd kill her. Any explanation that Melody could possible give to Berry would end up her death. Her lame excuse of working in a coffee shop everyday had been going on for months now.

Melody didn't feel too bad about lying about where she worked, because she actually did work in a coffee shop! She just lied about the hours a lot more, but at least there was some truth to it, right?

"Ok. Call me later, remember, test starts at 6." He smiled and let go, getting comfortable in the bed once again.

"Agh, fuck. Damn test. All right babe I'll call you later," She bent down, kissing his mouth softly, then made a face of digust. "Ewww!"

"Ahh what's wrong babe?" He opened his eyes again, giving her the 'let me sleep' look

"Your breath smells so bad!" Berry laughed, grabbing her arm and throwing her on the bed again. He pinned her down and put his mouth right on her nose.

"Tell me you love me!"

Melody gagged, she _hated_ morning breath.

"Oh my god Berry, stop! I can't!" He began breathing on her, pinning her down so hard that she had no escape. He was laughing, and so was she, as she began trying to wrestle him.

"Okay, okay I love you!" She said between fits of giggles. Berry grinned and threw her off the bed. He always manhandled her, simply because he was 6'2 and she was 4'11. Yes she was extremely short, and he was extremely buff, but Berry loved playing around with her and throwing her around.

"Ow Berry!"

"Oh shut up and go to work," He dived under the covers, laying on his stomach.

Melody rolled her eyes and scanned the covers, until she found his butt. She smacked it has hard as she could, then ran into the bathroom before Berry had a chance to recuperate and get her back

She laughed widely as she knew how much he hated that, and she laughed harder when she locked the door as she heard Berry run and pound on the bathroom door.

They both laughed and yelled I love you, as Melody sighed to herself.

Time for work…

* * *

So, basically, I have to flirt with this guy?" Melody was sitting next to Mello on his couch at his hideout, getting all the detail she could.

"Yes. Matt said he usually leaves at 12, and then goes to his strip club that he owns. I need him alone to talk to him.

"_Talk_ to him?" Melody laughed "Yeah, ok. But won't his little gang people be following him?"

"Yes, he's always being followed and always has someone with him , but he'll call them off once he sees you."

Mello bit his chocolate bar. God, that's so hot. Melody never understood how chocolate could be so seductive and sexy, she'd seen Berry eat chocolate before and it wasn't the same! It was a power that Mello had, a chocolate eating gift that no other man possessed…

Mello had passed her an outfit, beige heels and a skirt with a leather jacket.

"Oh god Mello, how do I look wearing this at 12:30?"

"Like a beautiful girl who's ready to fuck," He grinned, grabbing her hair and kissing her harshly. He bit her neck which caused a loud moan from Melody. He whispered in her ear, putting his hands on her jean zipper and pulling it up and down.

"You're wearing that tonight when you see me," Melody smirked, already envisioning the night that was ahead of them.

She got up to change, when Mello pushed her back down and began taking her shirt off.

"Mello…stop…we have to go…" She moaned as Mello was biting her collarbone and worked his way down.

"_Mello,"_ she felt him lick her breast, biting her nipple and unbuttoning her pants.

Mello's libido was always running, and Melody never had a say when or where he was going to fuck her.

But Melody loved it, she loved every bit of it, and Mello knew by the way she screamed and moaned his name, by the way she didn't try to stop him. Melody was Mello's, and he smirked at the thought. She was his property, territory, and she never will have a say in it. She was his...

* * *

Melody entered the strip club, which was really empty at the time, since it was only 2.

Melody absolutely hated heels! They were walking death traps, and it took her awhile to actually get used to walking in them. Her long blonde hair was slightly passed her boobs, she looked playful and sexy all at the same time.

She flipped her hair, walked in, and noticed everyone stare. About 3 guys on the couch, 1 in the bar, and two girls next to the couch.

Mello said he had short hair that was always gelled up, deep black eyes, a tattoo on his wrist, big buffy guy, wears sunglasses like, everyday. And hey, guess who that was on the couch? Yup, him. She walked over, making the loudest noise with her heels possible, to attract even _more_ attention.

She sat down next to him, smiling behind her sunglasses,

"Excuse me, I'm a bit lost…" her sunglasses slid down, as he looked at her up and down.

He laughed, a toothy grin.

"Well I can help you find your way," All his friends were laughing now.

"You're really buff…" Melody looked amazed by his arms, and touched one with her small hands.

"Oh, really? You want a good time, babe?"

"I don't know, I just need some directions…do you know how-,"

"Do you want a good fucking time or not?!" He was serious, and Melody got scared and taken back. This is what Mello wanted though, so she slightly gulped.

"Yes…I can't even lie, you're just so-,"

"Then let's get the fuck outta here. A lady like you deserves a good fucking at a nicer place." He got up, grabbing her arms harshly. His buddies glanced worriedly.

"Um, boss…you going alone?"

"Erick, you know what to do…if anything. You're not planning anything, huh you little-," He looked her up and down again.

Melody took a deep breath and decided to cut the innocent role.

"Listen man, I've been dying to get laid for a fucking while. Last guy I was with had such a small dick I couldn't bare to continue. I know you won't let me down babe…" Her hand found itself on his pants, which made him laugh so hard that Melody got scared.

"You're not escaping me today sweetheart. Name is Paul, you'll need it for later.

They both walked out, getting into his car, and while he started the ignition, Melody continued looking at him. The best part about his car…it was bugged. A little video camera on the windshield. We can thank Matt for that, our beloved breaking and entering red haired friend. So, right now, he was watching everything. And Matt should be on the phone with Mello, telling him everything. Melody was able to breathe easy, everything was going according to plan.

Paul looked at her up and down again as he began to drive out the strip club's parking lot.

"Oh how I love fucking tiny girls," He laughed

"Oh, how I love fucking strong handsome boys like you!" Melody played along, having a hint of sarcasm in her voice. He was far from handsome…

Melody's phone began ringing and buzzing.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked, making a left on the rode.

"My phone…" She looked for the phone in her purse, then looked at the caller.

_Berry. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, pick it up." He suddenly looked mad, putting on that mafia face.

"It's my mom, no need to pick _that_ up." She laughed nervously.

"I _said, _pick it up. And put it on speaker. Before I blow your fucking brains out," He took a gun out of his jacket pocket, and that was enough to scare Melody _shitless_. Jesus, how bipolar this guy was!

"O-ok!"

She picked up, pressing the speaker button, then sighed a big one. Hopefully he didn't say anything stupid!

"Hey…mom!" Melody yelled first, hopefully he got it. Please be smart, Berry! Melody then wanted to smack herself. Be smart? Are you kidding? Berry didn't know anything about her secret life!

"_Mom…? Cute, babe. Only calling to make sure work isn't to rough. Remember the test!" _

"Don't worry, _mom_, Everything is fine! Well bye, kinda busy!"

"_Wait, babe, if the test ends at 9, watcha wanna do after…? Hehe, if you get what I mean."_

"No, mom, I don't, And I seriously have to go," She was about to hang up when Paul grabbed her phone, putting it in the air, telling her to talk, but to not hang up.

"_Stop calling me mom! Jesus I'm not that protective…I think. And why are you trying to ignore me? I mean, if you don't want to have sex today that's fine, but tell me what's wrong. I just wanna make sure you all ready for the test. I'll even buy you ice cream after!" _Melody couldn't help but smile. Isn't he the best?

"Aw, ok Berry. Thanks, you're the greatest boyfriend ever…see you at 6!"

"_Ok, bye babe! And I know I am. Hehe, and since your birthday is coming up, I got you the best present ever! Well didn't get it yet, but soon, babe, soon."_

"Really?! Oh, I can't wait! Ok, ok, I really gotta go, my boss is looking at me. Bye! Muah!" Paul hung up.

"You really are a dirty slut. Cheating on your boyfriend! Hahaha! Ice cream…" He laughed a little too loud.

"Well, he's the one with the small dick." Melody shrugged and rolled her eyes, looking out the window. She couldn't believed that worked.

"Aw, poor you. Ok, you little whore, I'll show you what good sex with a big dick is like. You women are so funny, have a great guy buyin' ya ice cream and presents yet ya wanna cheat on him. Fucking slut," He laughed loudly again, causing her to ball her fists.

Melody could only fake laugh, she absolutely hated the word slut. She signed then she remembered the camera. She looked at the windshield, then widened her eyes.

Matt heard everything.

**Matt's P.O.V**

"Mello, change of plans. They're going to his house," Matt watched the video carefully, holding the phone in his ear, and chips and soda in the other. He made himself more comfortable in his sofa chair, then ate his chips loudly.

"Fuck. Ok. Tell me what's going on, if he touches her I'll fuck him up twice as much."

"Ok. Um, well now her phone rung…"

"Who is it?" Mello questioned, he was riding his car with his mafia buddies, and was pretty bored. A bit ease dropping won't hurt. Although Mello didn't show signs of jealousy, he was a little too protective.

"She says her mom. Looks a bit nervous. He made her pick up the phone,"

"Mom…?" Mello knew she didn't have any family. She grew up at whammy's house for a reason! Now he was interested, and pressed the phone tighter to his ear.

"Oh, he put it on speaker. Now I can hear this 'mom.' You know, Mello, Melody is gorgeous. Looks quiet different in heels. I have a cleavage shot from my video angle."

"I know my Melody looks different."

Even though 'my Melody' wasn't the same as 'girlfriend,' Mello was simply making a statement how she belonged to him, and no one else.

"Shit I'm about to bust one out right here!" Matt laughed, getting no laughs from Mello.

"Shut up and tell me what they're saying."

Matt listened. His laughter had quickly died out. From this call, Melody was talking about some Berry kid. And he was her boyfriend. What the fuck? Melody was cheating on Mello? Matt became serious, listening closer.

"**Aw, ok Berry. Thanks, you're the greatest boyfriend ever…see you at 6!"**

"_**Ok, bye babe! And I know I am. Hehe, and since your birthday is coming up, I got you the best present ever! Well didn't get it yet, but soon, babe, soon."**_

"**Really?! Oh, I can't wait! Ok, ok, I really gotta go, my boss is looking at me. Bye! Muah!"**

Matt felt so uncomfortable. To know, his best friend was cheating on his other best friend…made him annoyed, pissed off and sick. But she looked so happy. Mello didn't really…give such compliments. Matt knew Melody was wrong, but was it really different if Mello was fucking around with girls when Melody wasn't around? It was still wrong on Melody's part…because Mello didn't know…

"Well, Matt, what are they saying?!" Mello practically yelled.

"It was a friend. A girlfriend saying that they have a test at 6, in school."

"Boring…Matt at this rate, our cars will get there first then Paul's, right?"

"Yeah…,"

Mello hung up the phone, leaving a very confused Matt.

Melody entered Paul's room, which was fucking gigantic! And the bed, was huge!

"Ok, sweetie, we best get start-,"

Jose, Mello's mafia buddie, got out the closet and shot Paul.

Melody screamed, and jumped, falling, then landed on her ass.

"Sorry Melody," Jose grinned, cocking his gun.

"Ow! You fucking assholes!" Jose smacked his head with his gun, and placed his foot over and stepped on his face.

"Shut the fuck up fatty, don't talk before I shoot you again."

"Jesus Jose stop that!" Melody looked at the blood dripping from his mouth, onto his fresh beautiful carpets. Jose laughed and looked around the room for valuable things, pressing a little harder each time the man made a grunting noise.

"Oh come on sweetie you must be used to it by now."

"Used to it?! I will never get used to this! It's so fucking gro-" She was cut off by a door slamming open, and in walked in Mello.

"Why do you have to make such dramatic entrances, you princess?" Melody commented, but she was completely ignored when all she saw was more blood coming out of Paul's mouth.

"Where's my fucking money asshole?!" Mello proceeded to kick him, getting more and more blood on his boots. Melody turned away, feeling like she was going to throw up. Mello stopped, then looked at him. He spit on him, it landed right in his eye, when he turned to Jose and nodded to him. Jose grabbed Paul and dragged him out the room, and Melody genuinely felt sorry for the guy. She knew he was about to be in for a lot worse.

"Jesus Mello, you didn't have to be so rough." Mello took his shades off, fixed them, and put them back on. He wiped his mouth and then smirked at his girlfriend.

"But you love when I'm rough," He pulled her by the hair to push her closer to him, then gave her a quick kiss.

"Ah Mello not here!" She giggled, grabbing the space where his dick was, then rubbed on it as hard as she could.

"As much as I want to fuck you with that outfit on, I have to go." Melody quickly changed her facial expression, letting out a pout.

"But you said that today we would spend some time together, after I did all this for you." Mello changed his expression to, from a very content and horny mood to an angry one.

"I'm busy. If I have work then I have work, what the fuck do you want me to do?" Melody rolled her eyes and stepped away from Mello, she was visually upset and knew this was just another day that Mello was going to completely disregard their plans and continue his day.

"Whatever Mello. I have a test at 6. Wish me luck." She crossed her arms, turning her back on him and ready to walk down the stairs when she felt Mello grab her arm harshly. He kissed her neck from behind, rubbing his hands in the front of her skirt and began to whisper in her ear.

"Don't be mad Melody, tomorrow I'm going fuck you so hard you're going to have to take a vacation from school." He grinned and bit her ear, then reached in his pocket and pulled out 200$. "Here, buy yourself something nice after the test." He handed her the money, then walked down the stairs, and headed into the car with Jose and Paul waiting. Melody walked to the window and saw the car drive off, and another car pull up and honk its horn after that. She was guessing that was her ride.

"Ayo Mattie!"

"Yo," He acknowledged by nudging his chin forward. He opened the car door for her, and Melody slid right In. First thing she did was throw off her heels and sit pretzel style on the seat.

"Ya fucking midget," he laughed, sliding into the car, not bothering to put his seatbelt on.

She shrugged and laughed, grabbing a cigarette from his box. She lit it and opened the window, blowing smoke out. Melody was scared shitless, what if Matt heard? Of course he heard! But if he actually brought it up, Melody would honestly not have a good reply. One thing Melody was bad was confrontation. When someone brought up something she did wrong she just couldn't deal with it. She would become guilt ridden and start crying. Yeah, she was such a pussy, she knew.

"Jesus I'm so happy everything went okay, that guy was such-" Melody started after taking a drag from her cigg.

"Melody, who's Berry?"

Melody took another long, long, drag, and sighed.

"Here we go…" She mumbled.


End file.
